


Lava and Flowers

by battyboy



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Drunk Antics, Horny Teenagers, I love these three so much why can't they be happy, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 04:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyboy/pseuds/battyboy
Summary: Gwen is pretty damn drunk. She’s taken like...six shots and chugged a cup full of white wine and Sprite. A can of shitty PBR.One thing she’s found is that booze loosens her tongue a little. So she says, “What if we, like, added Trent to our relationship?” She doesn’t think much of it. It’s just a thought passing through her head. She doesn’t get why her boyfriend is looking at her like she’s sprouted a third head.He’s not as drunk as she is, so he can say, “Wait...whiny guitar boy?” with some dignity.





	Lava and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> All that alcohol sounds ridiculous, but I've drank it before, and it's not bad! White wine and Sprite is actually surprisingly good! :P

Gwen is pretty damn drunk. She’s taken like...six shots and chugged a cup full of white wine and Sprite. A can of shitty PBR. She’s really,  _ really  _ drunk.  _ Apparently _ you’re not supposed to mix different types of booze. She’s never really been this drunk before, but she’s queasy as hell, so she’s pretty sure the whole thing about not mixing is right. On the upside, the white wine and Sprite was surprisingly delicious. Or at least, well, not horrible. 

 

One thing she’s found is that booze loosens her tongue a little. So she says, “What if we, like, added Trent to our relationship?” She doesn’t think much of it. It’s just a thought passing through her head. She doesn’t get why her boyfriend is looking at her like she’s sprouted a third head.

 

He’s not as drunk as she is, so he can say, “Wait...whiny guitar boy?” with some dignity. 

 

“Yeah, that one. Trent is...really nice,” Gwen mumbles. 

 

Duncan doesn’t look horrified, surprisingly. He looks...excited. “I’d fuck with that,” he says thoughtfully. “Yeah, like have a threesome or....”

 

“No, not just that,” Gwen says. She’s really trying to be serious here, to say what she means. Her tongue feels like it’s been dipped in honey: the sweetness and the slowness. “I mean,  _ add  _ him. Another, uh, boyfriend.”

 

“You want to date another guy?!” Duncan all but shouts. He clenches his fists, eyes narrowed. “That’s fucked up, even for you, sunshine.” His eyes flick to the fluffy carpet below them. They’re in his basement, a long room lined with wood panelling and filled with overstuffed couches and blankets. It’s the coziest room in the house, doubles as Duncan’s room, and happens to have a built-in bar. There are no windows or clocks down here, so time is a mystery. Gwen’s always liked that. It’s like a little slice of 70s heaven down here, and time can’t touch them. 

 

Gwen’s vision snaps back into place a little bit. She breathes slow, in and out through her nose, and tries to give a comforting smile. “No. That’s not what I mean. I mean, I love  _ you _ . I want to date _ you _ . He’s nice, though, and I know he has a crush on me. So...wanna add him? You’d date him too. Like a polyam-- polyamo-- amoru--” Her honeyed tongue is too slow for this. The little speech she just gave, even if sincere, was mostly slurred. She’s not even sure her boyfriend understood most of it. 

 

“Polyamorous,” Duncan answers, giving her an unreadable look. 

 

Gwen nods solemnly. 

 

Duncan’s face is grumpy, but not upset. He heaves a long-suffering sigh.  “Fine.I’ll think about it,” he bites out. 

 

_ That doesn’t mean no!  _ Gwen gives a hoarse-voiced squeal and throws herself at him. She attacks his lips with her own, the kiss bruising. Her brain is buzzing and she feels light as champagne bubbles. She just  _ knows _ Duncan will warm up to the idea. Even if he doesn’t, she still loves him so much it drives her crazy.

 

Gwen clenches her fists in his leather jacket and pulls him close to her. The kiss goes deeper, filthier. She wants to be closer, closer, closer. She wishes she could crawl right up inside his body and never leave him. Wow, that sounded fucking creepy. She giggles into the kiss. Their bodies are pressed right together, chest to chest, but it’s still not enough. Gwen feels that her love for this no-good punk, this rough and tumble boy, will fill her up and go spewing out like lava. Wow, that doesn’t make sense. But whatever!!

 

She pulls away, coy and smiling, and tugs at the leather jacket.  Off it goes. She tugs at his black shirt, too. 

 

Duncan finally cracks a smile, his lip ring glinting in the low light. “You kill me,” he growls.

 

The lava feeling wells up in her again.

 

He rips his shirt off and goes for hers. No bra. He groans at the sight of her breasts revealed. They’re small but effective, she likes to say, and he’s mad for them. “You’re sick, sunshine.”

 

She smirks. The booze is making her vision hazy and her heart happy. She eyes his sculpted chest, admiring the ring through his right nipple. He’s just... _ beautiful _ . The thought makes her eyes misty. She loves him so much and he’s so  _ beautiful _ . She squeaks and kisses him hard again, licking into his mouth quick and filthy. He groans into the kiss, nipping at her bottom lip and teasing his tongue into her mouth. 

 

Gwen pulls back. “Pants. Off.” 

 

Duncan gives her a wicked grin. That shit is  _ devilish _ . She knocks him on to his back. “Carpet burn!” he cries, and she giggles. 

 

Soon enough, she’s straddling him in just her underwear, he’s got nothing on, and he’s pressing against her and then it’s all heaven and lava and happy champagne bubbles.

XXX

So an ungodly hangover and a few days later, its sixth period. She slides into the desk next to Trent and gives him a brilliant smile. “Morning!” she says.

 

Trent smiles shyly. “Morning, Gwen.”

 

So here’s the thing. It’s been a couple of months now, and she and Trent have gone from casual acquaintances to pretty good friends. They’ve never hung out outside of class, but he always has good things to say in class discussions. She noticed him looking at her about a month ago with something like adoration. A week ago he showed her a YouTube video of him singing and playing the guitar. He’s got the voice of an angel! 

 

Trent is so different from Duncan. No dyed hair or hard edges. No piercings or snarling wit. He’s an extrovert. Enthusiastic and sweet, even sort of tender. He’s got a beautiful sort of vulnerability to him. Not to say he’s not tough or fine as hell, just a softer sort. She loves Duncan with her whole heart, even thinking about him makes magma in her veins, but this boy could be good for them. See, she can’t _ soften _ Duncan. She’s steely and wild, just like him, and there’s room for love, but not  _ softness _ . Trent could bring that into his relationship. He could bring out that beautiful tenderness, they could bring out an untamed side of him. 

 

“So!” she says breezily, leaning across his desk. “So, this weekend. You, me, Duncan. Movie night. You on?”

 

He smiles up at her, looking somewhat dazzled. “Duncan’s your boyfriend, right?”

 

She shrugs. “Yeah. He really wants to meet you.”

 

“Oh.” Trent scratches the back of his neck, considering. “Well, sure. Yeah, I can swing that.”

 

“Bring your guitar. You should sing something for us.” She hops up on his desk and smirks at him. “You’ve got a beautiful voice. We’d just love to hear you scream-- I mean  _ sing _ .”

 

His face is red as a tomato and he gives a tremulous smile. “O-okay.”

XXX

Friday night and they’re in Duncan’s basement bedroom again. He’s sprawled out on one of the couches, she’s on the carpeted floor, and poor Trent is clutching his guitar like a baby on the barstool. He’s as far away from them as he can be while still being polite. The bar is nearly all the way cross the basement from the little sitting area they’re in.

 

“So, Trent,” Duncan says, “my girl here says you’re pretty cool. She likes you a lot.” He toys with his lip ring, almost  _ too  _ casual. 

 

Trent smiles awkwardly. “That’s nice.”

 

“I’m supposed to like you too,” he says. “She said I’d love you. But you seem kinda scared of me, so--”

 

“Duncan, stop that!” Gwen swats at her boyfriend on the couch and crosses the room to Trent. She chose the right outfit for today: a low cut black crop top and a pair of black shorts. His eyes widen as she gets closer and closer. “Ignore him, he’s terrible.” She runs a hand through Trent’s hair and smiles. “I told him he’d love you because I do.” At his shocked expression, she pulls back a little bit. “Come on, put the guitar down. Let’s go watch some movies.” She takes his hand and leads him over to the couch, shoving him in the middle. The couch is a beat up thing, all cracked leather and patched cushions. It doubles as Duncan’s bed. Gwen smirks at her boyfriend and pulls one of his blankets across the three of them. “Get comfy, guys! We’re watching my pick first.”

 

And they do. The first  _ Saw _ movie, that gory classic, the best and smartest in the entire series. She and Duncan guffaw through the movie, Trent flenches and even closes his eyes at some points. She curls into his side about halfway through the movie, and can feel Duncan’s eyes boring into her from across the couch. She almost draws back, not wanting to upset him, before...surprise fucking surprise...he scoots closer and _ puts a hand on Trent’s thigh _ . Over the blanket, mind you, but still!!!

 

And then it’s Duncan’s pick for a movie.  _ Texas Chainsaw Massacre _ , of course. What else? Poor Trent looks white and somewhat sick, and he’s...closer to the two of them than he was before. The three of them are pressed right together on this ratty couch when it comes time for Trent’s pick. Jesus, he picked _ The Princess Bride _ . 

 

Duncan falls asleep in the first half hour of it. His head is on Trent’s shoulder and he’s snoring softly. Green tufts of hair are ticking his face. 

 

“Aww,” Gwen croons, “look at you two! My boys!”

 

And so it begins. For an entire month, they do movie nights twice a week. She and Duncan pick horror movies and Trent picks something light and happy. They lowkey cuddle on the couch, they tease each other. Duncan gives Trent shit and Trent eventually stands up for himself a bit. They attack Gwen with tickle fights and they rib her for her Goth looks. “Nice try, Lip Ring and Guitar Boy!” she’ll shoot back. “Okay, Vampira!” they’ll say. 

 

She and Trent never stop talking in class. They’re inseparable in debates and they do homework together so many days a week. Trent and Duncan eventually hang out and start messing around with instruments together. They jam every Sunday night. They certainly don’t hang out as often as Trent and Gwen do, but it’s something!

 

Soon enough they’ve graduated to Gwen’s bedroom, the walls blue and black and the curtains blackout. The lava lamps cast a surreal orangey-pink glow to the walls. It’s peaceful in there, especially with her king size bed. The three of them are lying on the bed, laughing about some stupid thing, when Gwen leans over and kisses Trent. She leans over him and brushes his lips softly with her own, feather light. When she pulls back, he’s got that dazzled look in his eyes for a split second before it turns to sheer panic.

 

“ _ Gwen _ !” he cries, trying to shrink into the bed. He glances wildly over at Duncan, who doesn’t look that upset. “I’m sorry, I didn’t-- What’s going on?”

 

Duncan chuckles. “Relax, Guitar Boy. We like you. I guess  _ she  _ loves you. If you’re down, we want you.” Then he grabs Trent by the shoulders and smashes their faces together. Their kiss is rough and messy, all clacking teeth and battling tongues. When they break apart, they’re both flushed and panting. “We want you,” Duncan repeats. “Not just sex, buddy, but the real deal.”

 

Gwen nods, putting her arms around both of her boys. “I love Duncan, Trent, and I love you too. I said it the first time you came over. I’ll say it again.”

 

The look in his eyes is something like worship. 

XXX

When Gwen thinks of her love for Duncan, the lava wells up in her veins and threats to bowl over. When she thinks of her love for Trent, it’s like flowers, beautiful and soft and fragrant, have filled her world. Surrounding her with safety and comfort and brightness. And the way they love each other, tentative and performative and new, but still beautiful. 

 

Her two boys, lava and flowers, and God how she loves them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was my first fic for the Total Drama fandom! I sincerely hoped y'all enjoyed. I love Trent with my whole soul, but Gwen/Duncan has always been the superior ship in my mind! So here's my happy medium! Please comment/leave kudos! <3


End file.
